


"Sonnets of a torrid night"

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, I'm so sorry omg, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexy time poetry, kind of, not really - Freeform, shitty sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: (P.S. I'm so fucking sorry for this)Basically two people going at it in iambic pentameterAlso the second sonnet involves a very mild aspect of BDSM (barely though)





	"Sonnets of a torrid night"

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that is not one of my more...serious works. I was just fucking around with trying to learn the rhythm of Shakespeare (probably early in the morning) and I found this in my Google Drive so...enjoy it lol
> 
> And yes I am aware it's not following the rules of a sonnet perfectly...you try writing smut with a ONE-two-ONE-two beat. It's hard (pun intended)

**Sexy Times Sonnet**

 

Morning, I'm up in more ways than just one

Feeling of the fire inside you, you turn

Eyes flutter open all I read is fun

I meet your lips, sparks in my stomach churn

 

Your hands pinned down, you've given me consent

A cry emits your throat as I bite down

One word it takes, but you will not relent

I travel fast, your face a happy frown

 

I love the way you smell, the way you scream

I love the way you curl right into me

I hold you close and you begin to dream

I am as close to you as I can be

 

Another hour till we must awake

Tomorrow morn the same we will partake

 

**Silk Ties and Yout Hand in Mine**

I place my trust with you, do not deceive

A silky tie with which I shall be bound

The stresses of today you will relieve

A whip you snap, and I attend the sound

 

A single lash and I am on my knees

A bite and blood runs hot, legs growing weak

For only you, I want to beg and please

You spank and suck me till I'm at my peak

 

You know me well, I sucker for a tease

It's time, we feel and both race for climax

I squirm, and you above me, wrists you seize

You soon collapse and we can both relax

 

First aid and attention, you shower me

I may look pained, but with you I'm happy


End file.
